1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless communication apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable wireless communication apparatus equipped with a pen/antenna device.
2. Related Prior Art
Portable wireless communication apparatuses are made more and more powerful regarding function, but smaller and smaller in size and lighter and lighter in weight. However, antennas are the longer the better for receiving television signals. A built-in antenna causes a portable wireless communication apparatus to be big. An external antenna however causes inconvenience in carrying and storage.
According to Taiwanese Patent M296489, a pen/antenna device includes a pen, an antenna and a connector. The antenna is telescopic. The connector includes an end connected to the pen and another end connected to antenna. Through engagement of threads with each other, the pen/antenna device is connected to an electronic device for wireless communication. It is however inconvenient to connect the pen/antenna device to the electronic device, and vice versa.
According to Taiwanese Patent M307802, a portable communication apparatus includes a pen/antenna device, a signal-connecting socket and a recess. The pen/antenna device is telescopic. On one hand, the pen/antenna device can be used on a touch panel to control the portable communication apparatus. On the other hand, the pen/antenna device can be inserted in the signal-connecting socket to receive signals. It is however inconvenient to remove the pen/antenna device from the recess and insert it into the signal-connecting socket before use.
According to Taiwanese Patent M304787, a telescopic antenna can be extended, bent and rotated to obtain the best quality of signals. The telescopic antenna cannot however be used as a pen since it is secured to an electronic device.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,414, a portable information device includes a body, a circuit board disposed in the body, a recess defined in the body, a conductive resilient element disposed in the recess and connected to a circuit board and a pen/antenna device. When the pen/antenna device is inserted in the recess, the pen/antenna device is connected to the circuit board via the conductive resilient element. The pen/antenna device is however unable to receive television signals such as VHF and UHF signals because of its limited length.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.